


~Broken~

by MyPeopleSkillzAreRusty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPeopleSkillzAreRusty/pseuds/MyPeopleSkillzAreRusty
Summary: Harry and Draco are enemies as always, until one night in a bathroom changes everything and they reveal things to one another. Just a small story of Drarry!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	~Broken~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters! Although that would be amazing. I give thanks to J. K. Rowling for all these wonderful characters! ❤️❤️❤️

It was time to go back to Hogwarts, and Harry was excited. He was happy to leave the Dursleys and be with his friends, Ron and Hermione, again. He was standing beside the train with Ron, and they were waiting for Hermione to board it with them. After waiting for what felt like an hour, they finally caught a glimpse of bushy hair running towards them through the crowd of people. Hermione didn’t seem like she changed a bit over the summer. She looked like the same girl who always had her nose in a book, and the brains for the trio. Hermione, with a loud squeal in delight, ran over and hugged the two until they couldn’t breathe. “I missed you guys so much! Oh my gosh I read like 5 thousand books during my summer, which kept me sane. This summer was pretty crazy. How’s the Weasleys Ron? Did anything happen with the Dursleys? How is your scar? ” Hermione was asking so many questions to both of them, not even giving them a chance to answer before she asked another. “How about we wait until we’re inside the train to catch each other up on our lives ‘Mione,” Harry said with a nervous chuckle. Ron was still a little shocked at the fact that Hermione said that all in one breath. Hermione nodded and they started to walk to the entrance of the train. “Well, if it isn’t the famous Harry Potter, the human book, and the ginger.” A sarcastic voice sounded from behind them. With a low groan, Harry turned to see a smirking Draco Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. “What do you want Malfoy?” Harry said with an eye roll, sounding disinterested. “Don’t sound too happy to see me, I know I’m a lot to take in.” Draco replied, his smirk growing wider. Draco had changed a lot since Harry last saw him. His platinum blonde hair was as perfect as ever, but he did some serious growing up since last year. He looked good. Fuck it. He looked great. “You wish. Why are you even talking to me right now?” Harry asked, looking annoyed. “Oi, I was just saying ‘hi’, Glasses, no need to get snippy. Anyways, see you at Hogwarts. Oh, and, you might wanna Glamour up Weasley. I don’t even know why his parents let him go out like that.” He gestured to Ron’s hair and clothes. And with that, he walked into the train, followed by his followers who snickered at the three. 

“Does my hair really look bad?” Ron asked as they were sitting in their seats in the train. He was holding a hand mirror and trying to touch up his hair (Which was totally fine). “Don’t listen to Malfoy, Ron, he’s just trying to mess with you,” Hermione comforted Ron. “Well how about my clothes?” Hermione and Harry stared blankly at him. “Well, that you may need to do a better job at…” Harry said. Ron was wearing a dark purple t-shirt about two sizes too big for him, and blue jeans. “This was my father’s,” Ron said, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. “I can see that.” Hermione mumbled. During the train ride, the trio talked about what they did over the summer, and how their families were. Hermione mostly just talked about what she had read, while Ron was talking about how Fred and Geiorge had basically pranked him the entire summer. Harry didn’t have much to talk about, only the fact that he was literally ignored the whole time by the Dursleys. Finally, there was a sound of the train horn as they neared the entrance of Hogwarts. Everyone looked out their windows, taking in the beautiful sight of the castle overlooking the ancient forests beneath it. The three gasped at the sight of it all, even though they have seen it many times in their lives already. It was still an amazing sight to see, though.

The train finally slowed to a stop, and students grabbed their luggage and piled off. Everyone was guided into The Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall stood behind a chair, holding the Sorting Hat. Harry looked around at all the familiar faces, and the new ones as well. The new wizards all looked nervous, desperate to know what house they would be sorted into. Harry watched as each and every new student was called to the chair. Finally, the last person was called, and it was finally time for food. Ron couldn't contain his excitement. 

After dinner, everyone was ushered to their dorm rooms, and the trio walked into Gryffindor common room. They all split for the night, saying goodnight to each other and slipping into their beds to get sleep.

The next day Harry woke up and ate breakfast in The Great Hall with his friends. Ron talked about a weird dream he had last night, which was getting too uncomfortable for Hermione and Harry’s liking. Without thinking, Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. He looked around, realizing that a certain Slytherin was not at the table. It was Malfoy though. He could have been snogging someone for all he cared. He didn’t think much of it. Malfoy finally appeared after a few minutes, and so Harry went back to eating his delicious breakfast of eggs , bacon, and fresh buttered pancakes. 

Harry’s next class was defense against the dark arts, taught by the one and only Severus Snape. In today’s lesson they were going to use defense spells against each other. Professor Snape chose partners, to everyone’s disappointment. For his amusement, Snape paired up the students he thought would not like their partner. He paired Hermione with Vincent Crabbe, Ron with Gregory Goyle, and last, Harry with Draco Malfoy. They were not looking forward to this. Each of the students had to do their spells in front of the class. Hermione and Crabbe were up first. Hermione, being the smart one that she was, easily blocked Crabbe’s spells, and knocked him to the ground. Ron and Goyle were next, and neither of them could knock the other down. After a while of spells back and forth, Snape eventually stopped them and called for the next pair. Harry and Draco were up. Draco pointed his wand at Harry suddenly. “Stupefy!”He yelled and Harry was knocked backward. Getting back up, Harry was concentrating. He wanted to give Draco a taste of his own medicine as well. “Stupefy!” Harry did the same thing to Draco, and so he as well was launched back. He landed, and winced at the pain that shot up through his whole body. His eyes squeezed shut, like he was trying to hold back a cry of pain. Harry was the only one who noticed. He didn’t think the spell was that painful. He looked at Malfoy, a little confused and worried at the same time. Malfoy slowly got back up, wincing ever so slightly as he got to his feet. He looked angry now. “Expelliarmus!” He yelled and Harry’s wand flew out of his grip. Draco seemed like he was gonna do something way more than defense, until Snape stopped him and gestured them to take a seat. Draco lowered his wand, and still glaring a little at Harry, he sat. 

Class was over, and Draco started to walk out the door, until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see Professor Snape. “Mr.Malfoy, are you doing alright? You seemed a little flushed back there when you were tossing spells at Harry. It also seemed you were in more pain than was necessary after he launched you across the room. Do you need to go to the nurse?” Draco didn’t want to show off his weak side by going to the nurse. “No sir, I’m quite alright. Thanks.” And with that, Draco walked out of the room, not waiting to hear Snape’s response.

The school day was over, and Harry was back in his dorm room. He was relaxing on his bed, looking at the Marauder’s Map Fred and George gave him a few years back. He enjoyed seeing where everyone was. It wasn’t creepy, he just liked watching as all the little footprints moved along the page. He loved magic. It was a little late for people to be out though. As he was about to put the map away, he noticed a pair of footprints in Prefect’s Bathroom. No one should have been over there this late. He tapped the pair of footprints, and his curiosity was piqued when he saw Draco Malfoy appear over them. Letting the feeling get the best of him, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and sneaked out the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady in the painting was very confused when she opened, and no one came out. Thinking nothing of it, she let it slide. Harry walked down the flight of stairs to the fifth floor, where Prefect’s bathroom was located. He slowly made his way to the entrance, and walked inside to find Draco at one of the mirrors in front of the sink. He looked frustrated. His head was down, and just looked crushed. Draco looked up to see himself in the mirror, and that’s when Harry saw it. Draco was beat up. His face had so many cuts and bruises, it was hard to even tell it was Draco. You could only tell by his platinum blonde hair. He looked at himself, embarrassed about how vulnerable he looked at the moment. He slowly started taking his shirt off. Harry didn’t know what he was doing, but couldn’t tear his eyes from him. Harry held in a gasp. Draco had even more cuts and bruises on his beautiful pale skin. Draco looked at himself once more, feeling more vulnerable by the second. He traced some scars on his face and on his torso. He then turned so he could see his back in the mirror. He realized he was bleeding. One of the scabs had split. Harry assumed it was from when he flung him across the room with the spell. That’s why he was in so much pain when he hit the floor, Harry thought. He touched the bleeding cut, wincing in the process. Draco was in terrible shape. He slowly took out his wand, and used the Glamour spell to cover up all the cuts and bruises. He then moved on to his face. He met his own eyes in the mirror, and he cried. 

Draco Malfoy was sobbing, shirtless, in the bathroom. Harry was watching with saddened eyes, wondering what happened to the poor boy. Malfoy cried for a while, until he had no more tears left. He finally Glamoured the rest of the cuts away, and slowly put his shirt back on. He then stared at himself in the mirror for some time. “Malfoy?” Harry said as he took off his invisibility cloak. The boy froze. He whipped his head to the voice and was shocked to find The Boy Who Lived. Draco didn’t need to ask if Harry saw everything. He saw it in his face. Harry had seen everything. “What are you doing in here Potter?!” Draco asked, mad that Harry had seen him in his weak state. “Who did this to you Draco?” The blonde flinched at the use of his first name. “That’s none of your business Potter…” Draco said. “Tell me who did this to you.” Harry said, determined to know. “Leave.” Malfoy said, looking back at the mirror. Harry didn’t budge. “I said LEAVE Potter,” Draco said, pulling out his wand. Without thinking, Harry used the spell that knocked the wand out of Draco’s hand. Defenseless, Draco was scared. He was crushed, beat up, and felt vulnerable as hell. He backed up against the wall, and slid down to the floor. He put his head in his hands. He was exhausted. Harry froze, until he convinced himself to go over and sit next to him. Draco flinched when Harry sat down. “I’m not leaving until you tell me who did this to you.” Harry said quietly. “Lucius.”

“You’re father did this to you?! When?!” Harry asked, shocked at the word that came out of Draco’s mouth. “He tortured me over the summer.” Harry had a loss for words. He truly cared about Draco, more than he thought possible. “Why?” Harry asked. Draco looked at the wall in front of him, a blank expressionless look in his face. “I don’t know.” It came out in a whisper. Draco truly didn’t know why his dad did that to him. “Draco we have to tell someone about this. Take you to the nurse and--” “No. You can’t tell anyone about this, do you understand?” Draco was facing Harry now, a serious look in his eyes. “Why can’t we tell anyone?! You were literally abused by your own father! Why can’t we tell anyone?!” Harry asked again. “Because he’ll kill me.” Harry looked at Draco, who turned to look at him. Draco’s beautiful silver eyes were narrowed, and Harry understood. “Can’t we at least take you to the nurse? We can just tell her--” “Tell her what, Harry? That I got beat up by someone? Because then we’ll have to lie and tell her who did it. Or, tell her I fell down the stairs. Now that’s just ridiculous.. I can’t go the nurse, Harry. People will see me. People will know I’m weak and vulnerable. I’ll be the laughingstock of the whole school. Harry thought for a moment about Draco’s words. “I’ll heal you. I can read some books on how to do healing spells, and I could help you.” Draco looked at Harry. “Why do you even care about any of this?” Draco asked him. “You hate me. I insult you. I make fun of you and your friends. Why do you want to help me?” Harry looked at Draco. “Because…” Harry looked down, realization in his voice when he said the next words--”Because I like you.” Harry looked up at Draco, who was now looking at him differently. Without thinking, Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco. 

Draco’s eyes widened, but he immediately started kissing back. Draco brought up a hand to Harry’s cheek, deepening the kiss, and Harry felt heat rush through his whole body. Harry Potter was kissing Draco Malfoy. And he liked it. Fuck it. He loved it. They pulled away, out of breath. Draco opened his eyes, shocked, and rested his head against the wall, panting, trying to process it all. Harry was surprised at himself too. He didn’t even know he liked Draco until he said it out loud. Draco was just as surprised that he kissed back. He was so confused. He liked Harry Potter. He liked him. He actually liked him. All those insults were just Draco shielding the truth from himself. He had denied that he had feelings for Potter before, but he couldn’t deny it this time. Harry stood up, reaching out a hand to Draco and pulling him up. “I won’t take you to the nurse, but I’m gonna heal you no matter what you say.” Draco didn’t object. He just smiled. Draco actually smiled. NOT smirked. Smiled. Draco looked down, realizing they were still holding hands from when Harry pulled him up. He looked at Harry. Harry had noticed too. Neither had pulled away though. “And with that, Harry pulled Draco into another kiss, and then dragged him out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I would love to hear what you guys thought of the story! And remember:  
> ************  
> Keep Calm  
> and  
> Ship Drarry  
> ************


End file.
